


It's What We Do

by ProfoundCranium



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, F/F, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Makoto was fiery, fierce. Like flame that burned down everything. Noel was graceful. Gentle. Like a river that flowed and ebbed. They complimented one another when fighting. Why would the bedroom be any different?
Relationships: Makoto Nanaya/Noel Vermillion
Kudos: 4





	It's What We Do

Noel had always appreciated that Makoto was strong.

She appreciated it even more when she was shoved back into the door she had just managed to kick shut, getting pinned beneath 5 feet of muscly squirrel girl that had a serious interest in her lips. Noel didn't even get a chance to fight back as Makoto plundered her mouth, dropping her gauntlets to the ground and basically kicking them away as she pressed Noel to the door.

"Mmm, ahh!" Noel groaned, trying to catch her breath in between kisses, but then Makoto shoved her thigh between Noel's legs, and any air she had managed to catch was forced back out along with another high pitched groan. Noel could just barely get the tips of her shoes to reach the ground with how high Makoto was keeping her on the door, but that seemed to be her goal as she reached behind her hips, grabbing at Noel's gun holsters, tugging at them.

"Get it off…" Makoto's voice made Noel shiver in desire, that low pitch that let Noel know that she wasn't stepping out of this room for a few more hours. "Take it off. Now, Noelly."

Noel didn't need to be told twice, struggling, she reached back and undid the clasp to her harness. Makoto yanked the guns and holsters away, dropping them to the floor as she took another step forward. Noel flush against the door now that her guns were out of the way. Makoto didn't stop kissing Noel either, keeping her hoisted off the ground as her hands glided across Noel's body, unable to settle in one place. Makoto's hands were like fire as they crossed Noel's skin, even through the clothes she wore. Of course, she already knew Makoto's destination as her left hand settled on Noel's hip to hold her in place, her right groping her breast. Noel arched her back, pressing her sopping nethers further against Makoto's thigh.

Then Makoto apparently lost her patience, because she tore off Noel's blouse, revealing her dark blue bra, which was already disheveled. Makoto then snapped the front strap on that with her teeth, slicing through the sturdy fabric as she hoisted Noel even higher with her thigh, making Noel scream as her lips latched onto her nipples. Noel's hands buried themselves in Makoto's hair, trying to ground herself as Makoto simply enjoyed licking and nibbling all over Noel's breasts. Noel could barely breathe past the pleasure she was feeling. It felt like Makoto was leaving a trail of flame wherever her tongue was, and the hands that were incessantly gripping her hip and butt added to it all as she simply held on for dear life.

Then Makoto lowered Noel a bit, kissing her way back up to her mouth.

"Well Noelly? Ready?"

Noel didn't even speak, just gasped for air as she nodded desperately. She knew what came next, and she wanted it just as much as Makoto did. Makoto reached down, tearing off Noel's skirt. Noel whimpered, knowing that losing her clothes was going to be a problem later, but she didn't care all that much when she was slammed back against the door again, Makoto's arm pinning her throat in place. Noel reached up, gripping Makoto's arm to let her know when she was being too rough. Her nails digging into Makoto's forearm, which may as well have been made of iron. Makoto of course knew that, as her eyes locked with Noel's.

"Hehe… here we go." Makoto said as she pushed forward a bit. Then she rolled her hips right up into Noel's soaked snatch, and all bets were kinda off. Noel had no prayer of stopping the ecstatic screeches that left her throat. Makoto didn't slow her roll for a second. If anything, she got faster, rolling her hips again and again as she gave Noel more of that delicious pressure that she needed more the air right now. She felt tears run down her cheeks as Makoto worked her over, riled her up hotter and higher. Closer to that sweet release that she knew was coming.

"C'mon Noelly." Makoto suddenly changed her position, taking her arm away from Noel's throat and replacing it with both hands. Noel was slammed against the door again, but felt Makoto increase the pressure of her thrusts. "Cum for me Noelly…. Do it!"

Noel crashed headfirst into her orgasm, arching her back as her legs wrapped around Makoto's waist. Her hands gripping Makoto's wrists tightly as she saw stars, soaking Makoto's thigh in her love juices. Makoto kept up her thrusting, riding out Noel's orgasm as the blonde gunslinger came down from her high. Thankfully, Makoto slowly released her grip from Noel's throat, allowing her to breathe as she lowered her back down to the floor.

"Heehee! Breathe Noelly… take a deep breathe for me." Makoto held Noel gently, letting the smaller girl lean back against the door on shaky legs as she tried to get some semblance of air back into her lungs.

"That's… not… fair, Makoto!" Noel said, looking back at her girlfriend. "You still have all your clothes on!" It was true. Noel was in just a pair of panties, which honestly didn't mean much with how soaked they were. Makoto, meanwhile, was still wearing her training clothes. Shirt, skirt, and boots. Of course, Makoto gave a sly grin as her tail wagged back and forth.

"Oh? Well, I can fix that." Makoto had yanked her shirt over head, revealing the rest of her breasts to Noel as she unclipped her skirt, tossing both aside. She backed up a bit, sitting in their shared bed as she started unclipping her boots. "C'mere Noelly. I wanna go for round two!"

Noel obeyed, managing to stop leaning against the door as she stumbled towards the bed. She pretty much just fell onto it, face first as she let Makoto take off her boots and socks. Then Makoto helped Noel get her heels off as well, placing both aside. Noel was then graced by feeling Makoto's skin slide against her own, weight pressing her into the bed as Makoto's breasts pressed against her back.

"Well Noelly? Feeling recharged?" Noel whimpered, feeling Makoto drag her hips a bit off the bed, leaning over her as her hands slid across the front of her thighs, down to her nethers. Her hands were downright magical as she coaxed groans from Noel, only brushing against her entrance. "I'll need an answer Noel."

"Y-yes! P-Please! F-fuck me-AH!" Noel's begging was cut off as Makoto shoved two fingers into Noel's molten cavern, pumping slowly and making Noel moan loudly. Makoto's other hand slapped Noel's rump, making her squeak as the squirrel girl giggled, pleased with herself. No more words were exchanged for now, Noel burying her face into the mattress as she gripped the sheets, letting Makoto work her magic. Minutes passed, the wet noises of Makoto plunging her fingers into Noel's wet cavern. Then Makoto slid her second hand down there, massaging Noel's clit, and she couldn't help but arch her back as she screamed once again. Makoto giggled, leaning down to press her breasts into Noel's back, whispering into her ear.

"C'mon Noelly… I need you to scream for me. You know I like it." At first, Noel was trying to keep herself muffled in the bed, but now that Makoto had ordered it so, she let her screams be heard as Makoto stimulated seemingly every part of her innards, knowing exactly where to press her fingers to wring her out.

"Ahh! Nnnnahh! Makato! Ahh! AHH! Harder please! Oh my-AHHH!" Noel kept up the noise as Makoto added a third finger, plunging even more as she kept rubbing her thumb on Noel's clit. Noel felt her release was close at hand, but she needed an extra push, and Makoto was keeping her balanced on that edge on purpose.

"C'mon Noelly! Say it! Say what you want!"

"PLEASE! I want to cum all over your hands! Please! Let me cum!" That pleased Makoto enough, she finally thrusted her hips against Noel's rump, plunging her fingers down as deep as they could go, which was finally enough for Noel to crash into yet another orgasm, that flame that was building in her belly, arching up and down her spine as she howled with ecstasy. But Makoto didn't stop, she simply reset her groove as she lifted Noel's leg up onto her shoulder, flipping Noel onto her side as she started plunging her fingers into her soaked nethers again.

"W-wait! Makoto!" Noel gasped in shock, feeling oversensitive as Makoto started fucking her in earnest. But Makoto didn't slow down for a second. She just smiled wide, hearing the bed creak beneath her as she got rougher.

"C'mon Noel! Who's a naughty girl?" Noel gasped, trying to grip the sheets to ground herself. But that didn't do much good. She knew what Makoto wanted, and she wasn't about to not deliver.

"Me! I'm a naughty girl! I-AHH!"

Makoto lunged forward, letting Noel's leg go as she latched her teeth onto Noel's shoulder, making the blonde gunslinger scream in a weird mix of pain and pleasure as Makoto pinned her down yet again. Makoto was clearly revving herself up as well if she was starting to bite. Noel figured she had to return the favor as she reached up, grabbing a fistful of Makoto's orange hair and yanking back, making the squirrel girl groan as she was yanked off of Noel. A clear mark was left behind, a small bit of blood on Noel's skin. But Noel didn't mind at all, not with Makoto working such amazing magic between her legs.

"C'mon Makoto.…I need more. Harder." Noel begged, heat clear in her gaze as she looked up at Makoto. Makoto understood, leaning down to smash her lips up against Noel's, adjusting herself between her legs and lifting Noel's leg a bit higher. Suddenly, Noel gasped as she felt Makoto press her molten core against her own. Scissoring her as her right hand reached down, once again pressing against her clit. Noel couldn't help but scream. Then Makoto's spare hand locked around her throat and shoved her into the bed, and any screams she may have let loose were silenced. Now Makoto was the one making all the noise as she rode Noel down into the bed, groaning. Noel could barely breathe, but she had just enough air to stay conscious, and she could tell Makoto was at her limit. So, with a bit of struggle, she managed to reach out and bury her hands in Makoto's large puffy squirrel tail… then she yanked.

"NNNNAAAHHHH!" Makoto screeched as she came immediately, pressing hard down onto Noel, which also set her off as well. They both tensed as they contracted, making a complete mess between themselves as they came together, Makoto collapsing onto Noel as she pulled her hands away from her slick entrance.

"Hah.…hah… hah…" Noel gasped, long hair strewn about, some strands stuck to her skin from sweat as she rested beneath her girlfriend. "That was fun…"

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle between her own breathes. "It better have been! I think I yanked a muscle in my leg doing that."

Noel burst into laughter at Makoto's honest admission. Lifting a hand up to her head and brushing fingers over her animal ears. "Hey, I think it was worth it. I know I liked all of it."

"Mhmm." Makoto hummed, relaxing as her tail wagged back and forth, resting her face on Noel's chest.

"Hey Makoto? Want a reward?" Noel questioned.

"Hey, I'm happy with what we've done already." Makoto said, blushing lightly as she looked away from Noel.

"Yeah, but you only got off once. I came a whole bunch of times. I wanna be a bit more fair. C'mon, roll over." Noel managed to push Makoto onto her back, resting on top of her as she pressed another kiss to her lips, being much more gentle then she had been for the rest of this session.

"Mmm. Noelly… m'tired." Makoto says, honestly feeling the burn in her muscles as she lies on the bed, not even wanting to sit up.

"I know, Makoto… I have you. I'll do all the work." Noel reassures her girlfriend as she kisses her again, pulling back just enough to start kissing her way down her neck. Slowly, Noel nipped and kissed her way down Makoto's body, almost worshipping her. Truly, Noel felt lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend in both mind and body. She truly was beautiful.

"Mmm… Noelly… why are you teasing me?" Makoto whispered.

"Shush my beloved… let me work." Noel emphasized her words by running her hands up and down Makoto's abs, making her breath hitch. Which was exactly what Noel wanted to hear. She liked it when Makoto got rough with her. But these moments afterwards, when Noel got to show her appreciation, she liked these just as much. Noel licked all over Makoto's abs, tasting her own fluids across her skin as well as her sweat and natural taste. Her stomach kept hitching, Makoto feeling obviously ticklish. Noel couldn't help but blow a gentle raspberry on her navel, making Makoto chortle and sway in an attempt to get away.

"Noelly! It hurts to laugh!" Makoto hissed, not at all sounding like she was actually serious about getting away.

Noel couldn't help but giggle as she regained her composure, making Makoto moan as she licked her way further down, to the orange tuft of hair that sat right below her waistline. Makoto didn't keep herself as trimmed as Noel herself did. But Noel didn't mind in the slightest as she pressed her face down into Makoto's pubic fur. Making the squirrel girl squeal. Finally, Noel was kneeling between Makoto's thighs, gently tugging her legs apart with gentle hands as she laid eyes on her sopping core. She was so wet down here, and Noel loved that she was able to make Makoto feel this way. She peppered kisses across her thighs, getting her nice and revved up. She glanced up at Makoto, seeing how tense she was, her hands gripping the sheets as she breathed heavily. They locked eyes, and Noel knew exactly what Makoto wanted.

"Noel… please."

Noel obeyed, and leaned forward, letting her tongue drag across Makoto's slit. She arched her back immediately, groaning to the ceiling as practical lightning arched up her spine. Noel kept up her assault, lapping at Makoto's entrance as she tasted that warm nectar on her tongue. Nothing really could match that taste, and she always found herself craving it whenever she got a whiff. She was a slave to her desires as she plundered Makoto's entrance, gentle, but firm as she kept up her ministrations.

"Hnn! Ah! Noel! M-More! Please!"

Noel did exactly what her precious Makoto wanted. She let her tongue slither further into Makoto's slit, plunging into her. Her slick muscle pumping in and out of Makoto's warmth. Her thighs closed a bit on Noel's head, holding her still as she howled her pleasure and let it be known. Noel kept up her work, keeping up a steady but firm rhythm, pressing her tongue against the roof of her entrance, trying to find that special place that made Makoto scream. Her mouth was a bit sore, but she wasn't anywhere near done as she opened her mouth wider, plunging her tongue further.

"AHHH! NOEL! RIGHT THERE! DO IT AGAIN!"

Noel managed to get a hand free, reaching up and pressing a thumb against Makoto's clit whilst she pressed her tongue against Makoto's g-spot, driving her crazy. The end was here, and all Noel had to do was keep up her rhythm as she shoved Makoto closer and closer to that edge. Nothing could stop her now.

"NOEL! AH! NOEL! I-I'M CUMMING!"

Exactly as she said, Makoto sprayed her juices all over Noel's face not a second later, and Noel opened her mouth wide to catch as much as she could, gulping it down and making a complete mess as she gorged herself on the meal Makoto was making for her. Makoto couldn't stop screaming, and Noel didn't bother ceasing her actions as Makoto rode out her orgasm. Eventually, Makoto's screams tapered off, but Noel kept licking. She didn't think to stop until she felt a hand tangle in her hair, yanking her back. She looked up and saw the flushed face of her girlfriend panting.

"I'm good…. All done…" Makoto said with a laugh, clearly oversensitive and worn out. Noel nodded as she sat up, crawling forward a bit before laying down on Makoto's belly, closing her eyes as she took a deep breathe.

"Did I do good?" Noel asked, panting, her mouth awfully sore. But she was rewarded for her efforts with a hand in her hair, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You did amazing Noelly. That was perfect." Makoto reaffirmed, sounding breathless and exhausted.

"M'tired." Noel murmurs.

"Yeah.…me too."

"Tail."

Makoto giggled at Noel's demand, shifting so her bushy tail could poke out from behind her, shifting forward until it covered Noel's torso. They felt warm, and had no need of a blanket as they wound down, preparing for rest.

"Noel?"

"Yes Makoto?"

"I love you…"

Noel felt floaty every time Makoto said those words. This time was no different.

"I love you too…"

Noel didn't hear Makoto's next words very well as the dark of sleep claimed her. But she swore she imagined them anyway.

"I wanna marry you Noelly. Be with you, forever."

Forever huh? That sounded like exactly what she wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this came outta nowhere. Really, i've been wanting to play Cross tag since team RWBY was announced for the game. But i only recently purchased the game. I played Yang at first with Ruby? But then i discovered Noel and Makoto and my heart was just handed to them. I have new mains now, and a fascination with these two. So this idea just came to me and i hammered this out in a few hours.
> 
> It ain't edited. But it's mainly for me, and the audience is small. So perfectionism ain't the goal here. I'm just here to have fun.
> 
> See ya'll around!
> 
> (Noel is a complete Service Bottom, fite me)


End file.
